


A tale of Two Links

by AndeliaMaddock



Category: Legend of Zelda
Genre: Fire, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Rape, Rape, Voyeurism, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndeliaMaddock/pseuds/AndeliaMaddock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Prompt, two stories.</p><p>Prompt: Link gets to Ganondorf’s room and goes inside. He finds Ganondorf sleeping and goes forward to face the dark lord. Sex is optional.</p><p>There is seriousness, there is humor, and there is sadness and hope. One story has a "better" ending than the other. But you'd be surprised which.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Link felt the exhaustion in his bones, but strength in his heart. Courage. Weeks now he’s been running on nothing except the desire to defeat Ganondorf and rid the land of his plague of darkness. At first everything was so difficult to get used to and work with. Enemies were strong in the beginning, stronger than he ever thought he could face. But he’d worked through it. He’d toppled, again and again, only to find himself stronger when he crawled back up to face his demons-- inner and outer-- and it made him proud.

He would defeat Ganondorf. 

After the first few dungeons that he barely survived, he felt a new hope. A burning desire to work harder and beat the enemy back faster than anyone thought possible. Even this dungeon, apparently the final one, slipped by within a few hours and here he was.

The enemies that guarded this section had been the hardest yet, caped darknuts with swords that slashed him with ease. Shadow Ganon’s that tricked him and set him ablaze each fight. But this section was definitely important. He could feel his hand glowing warmth under the surface.

Ganondorf was nearby.

Link reached into his pack and pulled out a potion. He uncorked and turned it bottoms up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand when he’d finished the entire potion. A new burst of energy slipped through his weary bones. He was ready. Bottle back in his inventory, he pulled his Master Sword from his sheath and entered the room. Zelda would likely be nearby, just waiting in one of Ganondorf’s traps to get them all three together. He’d save her and kill the beast soon enough. 

He’d never felt so much courage. 

A steady hand opened the door and he strode in, hand gripping the sword’s hilt with confidence.

There was a bed against the far wall and a form buried beneath several layers of blankets. In the darkness, Link couldn’t see very well, but it had to be Zelda, put under a sleeping spell by that demon. Link stepped forward quietly, expecting a trap, but unable to ignore this. He had to help her. He’d wake her, or at least try.

It wasn’t until his careful steps brought him to the bedside that he realized his mistake. This was not Zelda. This form was a sleeping Demon; this was Ganondorf himself.

It was odd, seeing pure evil slumber. Link’s grip on his sword became faltering. 

Evil had a face and it was Ganondorf, but somehow in his sleep the Dark Lord didn’t seem so evil. His face was relaxed and a soft smile played at the corners of the darker man’s lips. Link almost found himself smile at the image.

Then he roused himself from those thoughts of kindness towards this monster. Ganondorf deserved what he got. Link raised the sword carefully. This was what had to be done. But that faltering grip grew worse. He felt shaky. His entire hand trembled.  It wasn’t fear, but disgust. This wasn’t a fair fight! He’d learned that Ganondorf didn’t fight fair, but the Demon still deserved a real fight!

The smile on Ganondorf’s face grew tight, pulling into a snarl. “Get away, Boy!” 

If Link hadn’t caught it at the last moment, the sword would have fumbled and fallen to the ground. As it was, Link almost shouted in pain when he sliced his own hand trying to keep the sword from falling. He pressed his lips together and held a breath.

The Dark One was still asleep. It was a dream. 

That scowl turned into a tight face. Anger? No, not drawn together enough. That definitely looked like fear. Link had seen that expression enough to know it. But on the Dark Lord? Surely not. But there it was. Fear.

“Boy, go!” Ganondorf shifted and tossed the blankets away in a backhand. Fear shifted quickly to anger, and just as quickly turned back to that obvious and palpable fear. To add to the impression, Ganondorf whimpered. A pathetic little whine. 

Almost as pathetic as his own whine had been, weeks before. 

It had been more than terrifying, facing the Dark One that no one could defeat. But he’d done so, on trembling legs with fear in his heart that somehow pushed him forward anyway. He’d done so, and been crushed. Hopelessly defeated. Death slipped before his eyes, until the fairy revived him. But even that wasn’t enough. No.

Because his weapons had all been tossed away with the force of the Darkness that Ganondorf controlled. And just as he tried to steady himself, he’d been lifted like nothing more than a baby, and pressed against the wall.

His face had scarred from the rough stone edges of the dungeon wall. Link reached up, tracing the soft markings just in front of his left ear. 

Ganondorf had pressed their bodies just so tight together. He could feel both of their hearts, as if they beat inside of him. But his was smaller, and his beats were more rapid. Ganondorf had been calm, collected.

The voice had boomed, and Link could almost still hear it even though the man was sleeping just then. No, not even sleeping. The man was obviously caught in a nightmare, where Link was his enemy and no doubt putting him through misery.

That should have been a victory, to know he haunted the evil one’s dreams, but it felt hollow. His tongue was dry and his hands sweaty.

What had those words been? 

“You’re not any different than the last one. Young. Stupid, but courageous. And I’m not different than I was before. Do you really think you can succeed, Boy?”

Of course, he’d been so defiant. Even panicking and certain of his own impending demise, he’d snarled, “Of course! Light always covers darkness!”

“And it’s eternal day for you, isn’t it? Always winning.” Ganondorf had put his lips to the shell of Link's exposed ear and whispered then. “But there is always a shadow in the light, Boy. I can’t fight fate more than you can, but I can be that shadow. I have to be that shadow, Boy. You can’t fight it, I can’t fight it. We can only fight each other.”

He’d dropped then, body scraping against the wall before he crumpled to a heap at the floor.

Ganondorf had released him with those cryptic words. Bidden him to try again. Maybe the next time he would succeed. 

So here he was, trying. Now he just had to raise the sword and just, maybe, ease it in. Or go quick, stab it. Like killing a pig. That was it. He’d just kill the Demon Pig real nice and easy. Nothing too bad. It would be best if Ganondorf was sleeping, really. Then this could end in relative peace.

Except only a monster killed someone in their sleep. He’d caught sleeping moblins once. He hadn’t touched them. He’d just tried to avoid them. They woke and then he fought and it was ok. But killing something in its sleep? That wasn’t thinkable.

Not even if that thing sleeping was Ganondorf. 

Link stepped back. His foot caught on a snag in the stone floor and he landed with a ‘whump’ on the ground. Oh Goddess no. His sword did fall this time, skidding backwards, just out of his reach. 

He’d woken the pig.

Ganondorf’s eyes were sharp, but the skin beneath them was saggy. They narrowed on his fallen form. In a moment, the man sat to his tallest, eying Link. “Boy.” One foot, then the other slipped from the bed and touched the cold stone floor. 

Link scrambled backwards to grab at his sword, but found a thick hand closing over his wrist before he could.

“You’re here early. But I can’t say I wasn’t expecting you. Hero of time, or the elements, I always know I can count on you to come and mess it all up.”

More talk that made Link uncomfortable with the implications. But he tilted his chin up, despite that wavering courage. “Then you know you’ll always lose!”

“I know.” Ganondorf pulled Link closer, holding Link by the wrist still. Fingers tightened and Link felt almost like his wrist might snap. His mind already apparently had, since he’d allowed the beast to live long enough to awaken.

“Then why fight?”

“Because I can’t fight it, so I have to fight you.” The words sounded calm, but there was an apparent bitterness in his tone. There was distaste for them in the way Ganondorf’s lips curled and his eyes grew irritated.

The grip tightened once more and this time Link shouted in pain, kicking out and trying to make Ganondorf get off of him.

“Would you kill me in my sleep, Boy? Was that your plan? Or could you not manage it?” Link felt a sharp twist and his body slammed onto the bed that felt harder than it had any right to be. That body was on him now, pressing against his own with more strength than Link could ever hope to have.

“I-I”

“Your courage lets you falter, is that it? Come now, Boy, your Triforce must give more courage than this st-stuttering. Why couldn’t you just end this dance? The next one will begin in the blink of a life you know.” 

“Get off! If you want a fight, then we’ll fight! I’m not afraid to fight you!”

“Fight me then, Boy. Because I’m tired and I want to sleep again.”

Link’s eyes narrowed. “You think you’ll win, but you said you’d lose.”

“I didn’t say I thought I’d win. I never said that, Boy.”

“But you want to sleep!”

“There’s so much you don’t understand, Link.” Though Ganondorf’s body pressed hard against Link, his voice was softer now. A finger reached up and stroked against Link’s forehead, brushing damp hair out of the way of Link’s eyes. “You don’t remember, do you? The princess does. Not always at first, but she always does by the end. And she uses you. You’re a tool, Link.”

“She doesn’t use me! She needs me!”

“As a tool. Nothing more. I catch her, she uses you, you defeat me, all is well and happy and you live your pathetic happy life in the sunshine with peace and serenity and everything I’m cursed to be without. And you’re the Hero, isn’t that it? Banish me to another bout of slumber only to waken to defeat.”

It was like before. Their bodies pressed so close together, Link could feel their heart beats. He was terrified. His own heart throbbed and pounded. But their beats were in sync. Both hearts pounded.

What did it mean?

“You-you don’t have to be evil then. If you, if you wanted to stop you could! Then no one would have to defeat you!”

“That’s not how it works, Link.” That stroking kept on, moving down his face and against his neck. The hand turned and he felt it press against his pulse point. A slow smile spread over his loose features and he chuckled softly. “But I appreciate the thought.”

There was softness and Link could appreciate that. But this? This wasn’t something he desired. This was bordering on terrifying just in how unexpected it was. Ganondorf wasn’t supposed to touch him like this. It was too tender, too- Oh god.

Link renewed his struggles. “Fight me! This isn’t a fight, you can’t just-”

“I can do what I wish and in the end you’ll still win. Why not at least get my time out of it, Link?” The fingers slipped lower and it only took on grope at his groin for Link to understand the weight of things fully.

Had he been struggling before? No, not really, at least not in comparison. His entire body shifted and flailed. His legs tried their best to get between Ganondorf’s legs and knee him.

Nothing worked. As easy as shooing a fly, Ganondorf swatted him and moved to keep him down.

Link was pinned effectively and nothing could make it stop. He felt some of that courage swell with fear and his heart ached. “Please, don’t. Just, you can fight me! This isn’t a-”

“Fair fight? Thing to do? No, it’s not fair and it shouldn’t happen, but I just want for your life, at least this one, to have as much shadow as I’ll face my entire existence. I want you to feel it, Link. Every time you see her, to know that she did this to you eons ago. She did this to you and she did it to me and now you’re suffering the consequences. I just want that, Link. Nothing more, nothing less.”

All said so simply. So softly. Like it was all just a dream and he would wake up soon. But this was a nightmare. Link felt his own whimper bubble up and tears mixed with the sheen of sweat on his cheeks and down his head. “Please, Ganondorf-”

“Please. Please. I want this to end just as much as you. I’m tired, Link.” Then a kiss. 

Zelda had kissed him, once. Just for his birthday and she’d pressed it to his lips as chastely as a princess might, then backed off, a knowing smile on her face. 

This was nothing like that. Link shivered and tried to turn his head, only to find that a hand held his head in place every time he attempted to make a move. 

When the kiss broke, Link gasped for breath, only to have those rough lips on him again, crushing the air and the fight right out of him. Their tongues battled and Link couldn’t help but feel as incompetent as he had the first day he’d tried to be a hero and almost lost to a simple band of moblins. And here was the Dark Lord himself and what did he have to show for his fight?

Nothing. Short jabs of his tongue and soft, unwanted moans. He lost the battle already for a lack of experience and Link knew it. That brought shame and just a bit more fear up to the surface. His body weakly bucked against Ganondorf-- just to get the man off, of course-- and he tried to get his hands out from under Ganondorf’s one large right hand.

His attempts at outkissing and outmatching Ganondorf failed spectacularly. Only when the man atop him decided did the kiss cease for longer than a breath. 

Link gasped several times. When Ganondorf bellowed a laugh above him, Link felt a shock more of shame slip through his body and shine on his no doubt red face. “S’not my fault!”

“Fault about what, Link? That you’re amusingly inexperienced? That you’re gasping as a fish might on the fisherman’s line? What isn’t your fault?” Another chuckle. 

Link wished he’d just stabbed the beast through the heart when he’d been given the chance. “You’re a monster.”

“Oh and I thought you said I could change. Be redeemable, perhaps?”

“Just said you didn’t have to be evil.” Maybe he’d felt pity before. Maybe, even without Ganondorf saying what he’d said about it all, he felt a bit of pity. But now? “If anything is awful for you, it’s your fault!” 

“You’re probably right.” Lips moved right on down to Link’s neck and pressed a kiss at the pulse point. The kiss turned to a suckle. 

Link couldn’t help but try to shift a bit. This was bad. He wasn’t supposed to react like this! He was supposed to hate it all and fight and act defiant and win! But his honed warrior’s body turned on him in his weakest moment and seemed to outright and unforgivably enjoy this warmth. “Stop. Stop, Ganondorf! You don’t have to do this, just stop it now! I’ll fight you! You can sleep or-”

The suck turned to a bite. Teeth dug sharply into his skin.

Link whimpered again. A surge of heat flushed his face and slid down his spine to make everything below his tunic feel electrified and raw. “Ganondorf!”

The biting stopped and the man slipped back up to his lips until they nearly touched in another unwelcome kiss. Almost touched. Instead, Ganondorf spoke. “Link? Is there a problem?”

“This isn’t a fight. You wanted a fight!” He just wanted this discomfort to end. Even the slice in his hand felt better and made more sense than what Ganondorf was doing. “Just stop this and let me up!”

“Eventually. You’ll have your time, Link.” Another chuckle, but it crackled with menace now.

At least this was a familiar tone. It didn’t make him any less terrified, but he knew this tone better.

There was still pleasure when Ganondorf moved along his body and forced his clothing off. But there was terror and pain so much higher up on the list of things Link felt then. The hands were too big and rough and painful for this to feel good over top of the bad. It was more like the pleasure slipped into the side of things and made him feel a throb of shame with each pained moment.

Ganondorf showed no real mercy. His words grated into Link’s mind, into his soul. They taunted, and spoke of things Link didn’t want to hear. That maybe Zelda didn’t really care about him. Maybe he was a hero, but he wasn’t more than a tool that they forced to be one.

The touches grew infinitely bolder and Link felt his length in Ganondorf’s hand. Of course he still tried, oh Goddess, he tried, but his body was too weak to stop any of it from happening. In speed he would say he was faster, but in strength? No one beat Ganondorf. You had to be quick, clever, and courageous to defeat him. And you had to have the Master Sword. It helped if you weren’t writhing underneath his body too, that definitely helped to defeating him.

But at this point, he didn’t see how he could do anything but go along with it. His courage wavered, then he fell. He submitted. Maybe it was just a temporary stab of weakness to his core, straight to his soul, but he allowed that moment to get the best of him.

In the end, he pushed against every shove. He fought, but without a fight. He gave in and gave up, but still pushed back. It was a hollow fight, but he didn’t feel very whole inside. Ganondorf seemed to know it. He mocked it at first, then praised it. Encouraged it. Stroked Link and kissed Link and told him just give in. Just let it out. 

The moment finished with a groan and a sigh. That moment of weakness faded and he felt the courage slip back in a warmth that he didn’t want, but couldn’t refuse.

Arms pulled him in and he didn’t fight. He didn’t have to fight to have courage. He just had to wait. To do it when he had to, even if- well.

Link pressed his own sticky body to Ganondorf’s and held tight. Like maybe he’d given in and kept it that way. Like maybe Ganondorf had fully won this.

It wasn’t long before Ganondorf sighed in his slumber. There was almost a look of peace there. Almost a smile, though it remained loose and Link couldn’t tell for certain. Then it did slip into a smile.

That was a genuine smile. No mistaking it, with the way the lips curled and the cheeks lifted. The eyes even crinkled a little in Ganondorf’s slumber. Lips parted and he heard his name. 

Link shifted in the bed. His sword was just over there on the floor. Just a roll off the bed, a few steps, and he had it. If he did it. He could do it this time, right? Ganondorf deserved it. Ganondorf was smiling at Link’s... at how he’d given in. Ganondorf liked that and Link deserved to have his vengeance!

He stood on shaky legs and padded over to his tunic. He pulled it on. Nothing would save his tattered leggings, but that was fine for now. Then he slipped his foot into one boot, then the other. He took his sword last and headed to the door.

He wanted so badly to kill the beast here and then. But it wasn’t the right time. He was a Hero for eternity, so he could wait a bit longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Link clenched the sword in hand. Alright, ok he could do this. He had a Triforce of Courage! He could storm the castle, rescue the fair Princess Zelda, and defeat the evil pig beast Ganondorf! All in one shot! All just real simple, real easy!

Except he was pretty certain he was a terrible Hero. Dungeon after dungeon, he’d nearly died and every time it was a stroke of pure luck that he managed to get free. He couldn’t even win against a giant plant without three fairies giving their lives for him! And that wasn’t even all that long ago! He only had four bottles, how could he win this?

Who was he kidding? There was no way he was going to win this.

But still, he had the Triforce of Courage. It was a pretty silly thing to not have courage when facing the toughest battle if that was your actual power. How did the Triforce work, anyway? It certainly didn’t feel like he had more Courage. 

Maybe a bit more confidence, but that didn’t keep him from falling down stairs when parrying with Darknuts, or from tripping over chests in his haste to open them. 

The fact was, Courage didn’t help his natural propensity for feeling awkward and too tall for his age. It gave him the confidence to try anyway, but more often than not he felt like he was failing, even when in the end he succeeded.

Luckily, in the end he always did succeed. That was enough to keep him going. Onward and forward, the signs of a true hero!

Now if only he could find some signs in this castle to tell him where he needed to go. 

Link sighed and ran his fingers through his bangs. Well, only one thing to do. He needed to find a map, so he could see all of the rooms, even the secret ones, in Ganondorf’s castle. Then he’d be able to figure out where to go to get the fiend, plus the rooms he went in would magically get marked off. It sure was convenient how that worked.

A lot of things were pretty convenient. Grass having rupees, enemies giving hearts, and fairies hiding in the regenerating pots. Link was pretty sure it was all magic. Magic made perfect sense to him and he didn’t stop too often to think about it.

Link didn’t have time to think too often about anything. He had to be a Hero and kill everything that stood in his way! So onward and forward he marched, just as a Hero should. 

After a few slaughtered moblins, he managed to find a chest behind a tapestry that he’d lit up with his fire arrows. He hadn’t really thought about the tapestry hiding anything, it was just a habit of his to slash and burn everything in Ganondorf’s castle. Lucky him that he did though! Even better,he plundered the precious magical map from the secret chamber. Things were perfect. 

Link laughed. Ha ha ha! He’d find Ganondorf now and be a Hero and no one could tell him different, even if he was a bit awkward and fighting was still a challenge. He’d manage! See, there the Courage was, just propelling him right along!

Another few dozen moblins lost their lives and joined the countless others he’d met with before on his way to the main chamber. Link walked with a bit of a swagger, though with limbs as long as his, it was a bit difficult to manage. Luckily for him, if his strut looked odd he didn’t have to worry because he killed anything that saw him. It was fine. It was all fine.

It wasn’t long before he arrived at a rather large set of oak doors. He blinked and pushed against the door, forcing it inward with a low groan of exertion. But he got inside. Perfect.

The room wasn’t well lit. Obviously a trap! But what could he do? He certainly couldn’t just stand in the doorway looking like a fool.

Slowly he edged his way into the room. His eyes adjusted slightly to the darkness and eventually his scanning eyes found a tall, hanging tapestry. He reached back into his pack and pulled out his bow and arrow. He lit up the arrow and let it fly.

Success! Link could see the chamber better now, in the light of the flaming material. It was a bit odd how nicely decorated a room he was to fight in was. Actually, no, that was definitely a dresser and mirror. And that tapestry was a bed and-

Uh oh.

Link shuffled backwards and headed to the door. In the flickering light he saw movement and then the ‘tapestry’ was moving and Ganondorf stepped out from behind the flames.

Not that Ganondorf ever looked particularly pleased, but in this case he seemed more than a bit angry. The man moved slowly, but that only lent to the terrible feeling that Link was about to become prey.

Link turned and ran for the door.

Ganondorf was there before Link could even get halfway. With a flick of his wrist, Ganondorf summoned chains to seal the door and a large lock shut tight, effectively keeping them both inside.

“Do you make it a habit of burning the beds of people while they sleep inside?” Ganondorf strode forward with a smirk on his face and a fire in his eyes. Or maybe that was the flicker of the fire still going on at the bed.

“No! I don’t!” Link backed up, trying to formulate a plan. It was clear that he had to use the Master Sword to defeat the man, but he couldn’t do that and also shoot Ganondorf with a light arrow. He wasn’t quick enough! He needed Zelda for this part!

To make matters worse, the man wasn’t even showing any obvious signs of weakness. The least Ganondorf could do was have a blinking dot on his forehead or a mouth that opened so he could toss bombs in it or something instead of this! 

“You certainly make a habit of going where you’re not wanted though, don’t you? Invading houses and stealing from chests.” The steps were faster now, bringing the gap between them to the point it was almost nonexistent.

Link backed up, then made a dash to the right. He tripped over an ornate rug and toppled forward, sprawled out uncomfortably.

It only took a moment for Ganondorf to pin him. One moment he was in pain on the floor, the next he was in pain on the floor with a large man breathing heat down his neck and pressing all of the weight down onto Link.

This was not how he envisioned the final battle going. “Get off me!”

“Not a chance, Boy. Tell me, did you even know where you were pointing that thing? I don’t think children should play with fire.” He lifted Link up and headed towards the bed. “They might get burned.”

There wasn’t really a reply to that which would make any of this better, so Link just shouted his rage in syllables that didn’t quite fit together into anything meaningful. The shouting only got louder when it had to compete with Ganondorf’s mocking laughter. Link tried to flail, to get out from underneath Ganondorf.

That didn’t work out so hot. Damnit! No puns or anything like that! This was serious! Link panted and tried to squirm out from under the Dark Lord, “Let me go!”

“No.”

Hands closed about his neck and it wasn’t long before the flickering light he could see blotched and blurred into darkness. “Y-you can’t... do this...” Then nothing. Link shut his eyes and blocked out the blurs with blackness.

It wasn’t hard. Just a simple twist, and he could hear the sharp snap. Ganondorf pulled his hands from the angled neck and slowly stood, brushing his fingers off on his bedclothes. The deed was done. A bit more anti-climatic than in the past, but then again, in the past he had lost. Again and again he had lost. But this time? This time he was so much closer to winning.

Triforce be damned, he didn’t even need it if he finished off the Princess. No one would dare oppose him but the Hero, who lay dead on his floor.

With the bed burning behind him and casting heat off onto him, he tipped his head back and just laughed.


End file.
